The present invention relates to a vehicle window assembly fixture. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly fixture for incorporating a decorative trim piece as a component of an encapsulated vehicle window assembly and a method of utilizing the fixture.
Various methods of incorporating decorative trim pieces into vehicle window assemblies have been utilized. Such methods have attempted to solve common problems of handling decorative trim pieces which are relatively easily damaged. For example, some decorative metal trim pieces may have highly polished outer or “show” surfaces which are relatively easily scuffed or scratched. It has also proven difficult to incorporate decorative trim members into vehicle window assemblies so that they remain securely affixed over a long period of time. Some methods to address the foregoing, problems are very labor intensive, and thus, add significant cost to the production of the window assembly.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a relatively automated method of incorporating a decorative trim piece into a vehicle window assembly in a reliable, cost-effective manner.